


Washing Machine

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Kisses, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Neck Kissing, Panties, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Literally Finral x Langris Smut with very little plot.The two are in their high school dorm, alone, over Christmas break...><Author does not dictate what you decide to read! Beware the tags, read at your own discretion, and if you don't like it, then don't stay! Thanks for understanding!
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Washing Machine

"Where do you want to do it, first, Nii-san?" Langris whispers seductively in his elder brother's ear.

Finral smiles down at him and leans in to suckle on the younger's earlobe, letting his hands trail down to the boy's backside, cupping the supple flesh and squeezing it. "I don't know, what about you?"

Langris moans, melting back into Finral's arms.

They were finally alone, no one else around, and they were alone for the entire two weeks of Christmas vacation.

The dorms are completely empty, even of staff...

The two couldn't broadcast their relationship during school, and they couldn't exactly make love at home, so they came up with a solution a few years ago...

During every holiday break the school had, they would pretend to leave but then they'd actually come back, and stay in the dorms.

"Maybe we could do it up against the fridge first?" Asks the younger, removing his pants.

Finral chuckles as he slowly begins peeling off his clothes, as well.

Their parents didn't care enough to check to see if they actually needed to stay in the dorms, and the teachers thought everyone was at home, so it worked out just fine.

"Oh, oh! Do we want to do it on top of the washing machine like that one time? That felt good...!" Langris grinds his hips against the vibrating machine, already running with laundry from earlier that morning.

"Is that what you want, Angel?" Finral asks, using Langris' pet name and watching those thick thighs tremble with pleasure.

"Yeeeess~" Langris moans, turning so that he was flush up against the washing machine.

Finral had to promise Sukehiro-sensei rides in his corvette to and from school every day in order to get a key that allowed them back into the dorms, but it was well worth it.

"Washing machine it is, then," he says, discarding his underwear and moving up to where his baby brother was trying to grind against the washer.

It was _well_ worth it to see his little Langris come undone underneath him...

"Nii-san~," Langris whines, needy, "Hurry~"

Letting out a laugh, Finral presses a kiss to Langris' neck and slaps his still clothed ass, which causes him to squeak adorably.

" _N-Nii-san_!" Langris cries out.

"Did you wear these sexy panties just for me?" He whispers in a deep voice, which causes the younger to whine and nod his head furiously.

The panties are obviously women's, and how he didn't notice them before was beyond him because god _damn_ \--

They were a dark, sinful red with frills all around, the word _ANGEL_ written in white, sequined letters along the ass.

"You're so sexy, Angel," Finral trails his hands up and down his baby brother's sides, tempted so badly to play with the boy's nipples--

but Langris hates when Finral plays with his nipples, says it's a turn off for him.

And of course, Finral wants Langris turned _on_.

So, his hands drift lower and lower until they meet the frilly undies, and even lower--

He grips the boy's manhood and begins to stroke along the shaft, tracing the veins and running his fingers over the tip.

"Aah... aah! Mmn..." Langris moans, wiggling his hips, "N-Nii-san... Nii-san, pl...please..."

Finral grins. "Please what, Angel?" He asks, grinding up against his brother's ass.

"Please!"

The washing machine let out a particular purr that caused the younger to scramble closer to it, wanting to feel more of the delicious friction.

"Please _what_? I won't do it unless you tell me."

Langris gasps in surprise when Finral traces his fingers down, down, down and around to his beautiful pink entrance. He circles his fingers around the hole there, which tries to suck him in.

"C-Come on, Nii-san!"

"Tell me, Angel. Tell me what you want."

Langris groans, his legs shaking as he pushes back against Finral's fingers. "I-Inside--!"

He chuckles, pushing two fingers forward, inside of his baby brother. Langris has always been able to take a lot of girth, so he needs not worry about hurting the boy.

"Ooh, you're already so stretched open and wide... did you play with yourself this morning, Angel?"

Langris nods his head repeatedly. "Y-Yes...!"

"Did it feel better than me?"

His younger brother shakes his head adamantly. "Y-You're...!"

"I'm what?" Finral asks, curling his fingers alongside his prostate.

" _You're_ better!" He cries.

Finral smirks, removing his fingers. "Good boy," he whispers in Langris' ear, causing him to melt back into Finral.

The elder brother aligns his cock with the younger's hole, ready to push his engorged member in.

He pauses, though, having forgotten a condom.

"Hold on, Angel," he says, turning back and starting for their bedroom nightstand drawer.

Langris whines, shaking his head when he hears his brother pulled out the plastic pack. "Noo... Onii-samaaa... none of that..."

Finral starts. When Langris starts to call him _Onii-sama_... that's him truly begging. He's at his wits end...

Then, he smirks, coming back over to his baby brother and rubbing his bare dick between the crease of Langris' ass.

"You want to go bare, Angel?" He asks, sucking a hickey into his little brother's neck.

He nods his head rapidly. "Yes...! Yes...! Please, Onii-sama...!" Langris spreads his legs open farther, pushing back against his brother's cock.

Laughing Finral slowly traces his nails up and down Langris' sides. "You must really want it, degrading yourself like this..."

His little Langris begins rocking his hips back, likely hoping that his big brother will get the point.

"Okay, okay," he says positioning himself rightly, laughing when he notices the boy's hole twitch as he slowly begins to enter.

Langris moans like this is his first time, his nipples perky and pink... oh how Finral wants to tease them!

He pushes in farther and farther, until he's settled inside his younger brother nicely.

His Angel gasps. "Oh, god...!"

"Not god," Finral laughs, beginning to move with some slow, gentle thrusts. "It's just me," he whispers in Langris' ear, nibbling on the cartilage before moving down, to his neck, and sucking on the skin there, ready to leave marks.

"More..." Langris whimpers, "More...!"

He begins to move, even moreso now, aiming for that certain spot that he knows makes his baby brother see stars.

He won't deny it, it took him a few tries, but when he finally hit it, he hit it big.

" _AH_! NII-SAN!" Cries Langris, "A-Again! P-Please!"

"Of course, Angel..."

The pace came harder and faster as he pleased and teased his baby brother.

"N-Nii-san... please..." Langris whines as a particularly harsh thrust sends just the right amount of heat into his abdomen. "The... the front, ple..." he was already winded by the time Finral took Langris' cock into his hand and slowly began pumping, in just the right time with his thrusts so that his Angel was rocking back and forth, chasing pleasure.

"Angel, you're so pretty when you're like this... so submissive, so open, so... slutty," Finral bit his little brother's shoulder, lapping up the blood that soon spills from the wound.

"Ah, Nii-san!" Langris moans, his eyes snapping open when Finral pushes him up against the running washing machine. "Cuh--! Nn!" The vibrations nearly send him over the edge as his big brother teases him.

"Go on, then," Finral chuckles, kissing the boy's neck. " _Come for me_."

At that, Langris came with a shout, his whole body seizing with pleasure as his big brother spills seed inside of him just moments later.

The younger slumps back, into his big brother's chest.

"Want to go again?"

"Fuck, yes," Finral breathed out, "but this time, let's do it in the bath."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe! 💘


End file.
